1997
1997 was the fourth year that both Big Idea and VeggieTales ''were present. Lyrick Studios first release of the series for non-Christian in December is Are You My Neighbor? before March 31, 1998. A newsletter called What's The Big Idea? was released. The last original VHS release is Josh and the Big Wall!, the last original episode to have the Word and Everland Entertainment box cover and the '''1993' version of the theme song. Releases * A Very Silly Sing-Along! (January 21, 1997) (No. 7) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (January 21, 1997) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: I Scream, You Scream! (January 21, 1997) (No. 7) * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (January 21, 1997) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (March 5, 1997) * Rack, Shack & Benny (April 4, 1997) * An Easter Carol (original) (April 15, 1997) * Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (April 22, 1997) (No. 8) * LarryBoy Theme Song (April 22, 1997) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Green-Eyed Monster (April 22, 1997) (No. 8) * The League of Incredible Vegetables (April 22, 1997) * More of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! (April 22, 1997) * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (October 18, 1997) * Are You My Neighbor? (December 2, 1997) * Heroes of the Bible!: Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! (December 6, 1997) * Josh and the Big Wall! (December 9, 1997) (No. 9) * The Song of the Cebu (December 9, 1997) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Lazy Daze (December 9, 1997) (No. 9) * The Little House That Stood (December 9, 1997) * The Star of Christmas (original) (December 25, 1997) Books by Tommy Nelson * How Many Veggies (September 1, 1997) * Junior's Colors (September 1, 1997) * Pa Grape's Shapes (September 1, 1997) * Bob and Larry's ABCs (September 1, 1997) Lyrick Studios * Very Silly Songs! (January 21, 1997) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (January 21, 1997) * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (January 21, 1997) * Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! (January 21, 1997) * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (January 21, 1997) * Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (April 22, 1997) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! (April 22, 1997) * The League of Incredible Vegetables (April 22, 1997) * Josh and the Big Wall! (October 4, 1997) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (October 4, 1997) * The Little House That Stood (October 4, 1997) Albums *VeggieTunes 2 (December 6, 1997) DVD * Very Silly Songs! (DVD) (January 14, 1997) (Lyrick Studios) * Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (DVD) (April 22, 1997) (Lyrick Studios) * Josh and the Big Wall! (DVD) (October 4, 1997) (Lyrick Studios) Other * Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! Teaser (January 21, 1997) * Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (RARE 1997 Promo VHS Version with Silly Song) (January 21, 1997) * Josh and the Big Wall! Teaser (April 22, 1997) * Madame Blueberry Teaser (December 9, 1997) * A newsletter called What's the Big Idea? was released. * Lyrick Studios debuted in December 2, 1997 with the first VHS release of Are You My Neighbor? before March 1998. Category:Years Category:1997